Secuestrada
by Cagalli Zala Athha
Summary: [Asucaga]Cagalli es secuestrada, y el señor Izumi Athha contratará a la agencia de espionaje ZAFT para que rescaten a su hija, misión encabezada por Arthun Zala.


¡Hola!

Bueno este es mi primer FF de anime. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer**. Ninguno de los personajes de Gundam Seed me pertenece, excepto aquellos que invente yiop.

"_**Secuestrada"**_

Capitulo 1. El secuestro 

"_La princesa de ORB Cagalli Yula Athha ha sido secuestrada, y esta es la hora que no se sabe nada acerca de su paradero" _– se escuchaba decir a una tele noticiera que estaba explicando la desgracia que le ocurría a la familia Athha

- ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! – exclamó el padre la joven Izumi Nara Athha -¿Cómo fue que esto ocurrió? – les cuestionaba a los guardas de seguridad de la mansión en la cual vivían - ¡Mi hija ha sido secuestrada y no sabemos de su paradero!

- Señor Athha – dijo una voz la cual era de su secretaria la cual lucía un traje de blanco

- ¿Qué sucede señorita Kimonoto?

- Ya tenemos en la línea a la agencia de espionaje ZAFT

- Muy bien, pásemelos a la línea tres

- Inmediatamente señor – y la chica salió de la oficina

- Buenas tardes

- Señor Athha, sería un gusto ayudarle con lo que necesite, ¿Qué ocupa?

- Mi hija Cagalli Yula Athha ha sido secuestrada, quiero que se ocupen de averiguar en dónde se encuentra

- Sería todo un honor señor, ya podremos a nuestros agentes a trabajar en el caso

- Muy bien

- Señor Athha le aseguramos que encontraremos a su hija

- Eso espero, serán muy bien recompensados

- Muchas gracias – decía el director de la agencia satisfactoriamente – le estaremos avisando sobre nuevas noticias, próximamente llegará uno de nuestros agentes para recolectar la mayor información posible a su oficina

- Lo estaré esperando

- Hasta luego señor Athha

- Hasta luego

Y la llamada se cortó. Al pasar unos 30 minutos llega un agente de ZAFT a la oficina donde se encontraba el señor Athha, era en el centro de la ciudad un edificio de cinco pisos, exteriormente e interiormente las paredes de color azul oscuro, la oficina del Señor Izumi se encontraba el quinto piso en donde el agente fue a dar

- Buenas tardes, vengo a visitar al señor Athha – indicó el agente que iba vestido de unos pantalones y jacket negra con una camisa de manga larga verde claro adentro, con lentes oscuros

- Espere un momento – decía la secretaria – su nombre y asunto

- Mi nombre es Arthun Zala y vengo de ZAFT

- ¡Ah! Usted es el agente, espere un momento

Habló por el intercomunicador, y luego acotó – Señor Zala puede pasar

- Gracias – dijo fríamente

- Me exclamó mi secretaria que usted es el agente de ZAFT ¿Es correcto?

- Exactamente

- Muy bien, aquí están las fotografías de mi hija, datos personales y pistas de donde la vieron por última vez

- Muy bien Señor Athha, desde ahora en adelante nos encargaremos de buscar a su hija

- Esto espero – se levantó el señor Athha que estaba vestido de traje verde oscuro y estrechó la mano con el agente

- Así será, inmediatamente comenzaremos

------.

Mientras la rubia se despertaba en un lugar desconocido para la joven.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – decía mientras se paraba de un cama dura, y observaba alrededor de una celda de color café oscuro con todo blindado, sólo había una ventanilla en la parte superior

Pero nadie le respondió a la pregunta, hasta que entró un hombre de bajo tamaño, gordo, de cabellera calva y traje completo negro – Buenas tardes señorita Athha

- ¿Quiñen eres tú? – cuestionó la chica que portaba un jeans y un blusa de manga ¾ color blanco junto con tennis

- Ahora no te lo puedo decir… sólo te puedo expresar que has sido secuestrada, ahora estas en mis manos, y serás de muchas ayuda para llegar hasta donde tu padre…

- ¿Qué le harás a mi padre? – pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, por que aquél hombre ya había cerrado la puerta – mientras la chica sólo pudo sentarse angustiadamente y confundida del lugar en dónde estaba

Aquel hombre se llamaba Orinosuke Maeda, era un contrabandista, mafioso, deseaba el dinero de la familia Athha, y que mejor que secuestra a la hija del señor Athha, primero será cauteloso para el rescate, además la hija de Athha tiene la llave… una llave sumamente importante para Maeda, el cual no dejaría que Cagalli se le escapara de las manos, ocupaba a la chica… por esa llave y luego por el dinero del señor Athha

-------.

Los agentes de ZAFT trabajaban arduamente por avanzar en el caso, cuando tenían la primera pista

- Ya tengo su dirección – exclamó Zala

- ¿Cómo la conseguiste tan rápido? – cuestionó otro que se llamaba Kira Yamato

- Vengo de entrevistar al guardaespaldas que la entregó, ahora mismo está en la agencia, lo tendremos custodiado, ahora mismo partiré para realizar el rescate – dijo Arthun – Primero iré solo, rodeen el lugar, pero yo entraré solo – adjuntó el chico de ojos esmeralda

Fin del primer capitulo

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!!


End file.
